Baby Problems (Gruvia & Nalu)
by Star197
Summary: Gray's world is flipped upside down, Natsu is hiding from his wife, Laxus is tired and Lucy is filled with jealousy. Nothing is ever dull in the Fairy Tail guild.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Natsu's POV ~**_

"I can't take it anymore." I groaned as me and Gray walked out of his house

"Just tell her, maybe you guys should take a break." Gray replied

 _Me and Lucy have been married for close to two years. Everything was going well, until she decided we should have a baby. We've been trying for a couple months now, with no luck._

"You don't understand, Lucy really wants a kid, and I'm afraid I just can't give her one." I mumbled

Gray patted me on the back "It'll happen when it happens. Plus it's not like we need a little you running around anytime soon."

"What's that supposed to mean!" I yelled at him

 _It only took a second for us to break into a fight._

 **~ Levy's POV ~**

 _I was talking to Mira at the bar, when a fuming Lucy walked over._

"I'm gonna kill him!" Lucy growled

"What did Natsu do this time?" Happy asked while flying over

Lucy sat down beside me "He knew I wanted to try again last night, so what did he do? Stayed over at Gray's house!"

"Maybe they're going on an early mission?" I suggested and looked at Mira

Mira frowned and shook her head "Gray and Natsu haven't been in this morning."

 _Natsu has been taking a lot of jobs lately. At first everyone thought it was to save up for their possible baby, but he seems to be avoiding Lucy as much as possible._

"Maybe Natsu is getting tired of trying. Sometimes it's best to let these things come naturally." Mira spoke up

Lucy narrowed her eyes "Naturally? It's been five months! If I let it come naturally, I'll never get pregnant."

"She certainly sounds like she's pregnant." Happy mumbled

"What did you say cat?" Lucy snapped

Mira smiled "What Happy meant to say is, maybe the stress is really getting to you. You've been really moody lately."

Lucy sighed "It's just not fair, you and Laxus weren't even trying and you got pregnant. What if I can't give Natsu a child?"

I rubbed Lucy's back "Natsu loves you, child or not."

 _Lucy smiled and was about to reply when the guild doors slammed open._

 _There stood my husband holding a passed out Juvia in his arms._

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

 _Natsu kept me up all night ranting about Lucy. Apparently trying to have a baby isn't as fun as I thought it'd be._

"So why'd you have to crash with me last night?" I asked

Natsu shrugged "Because you understand what I'm going through"

I raised my eyebrow "and whys that?"

"I'm a dragon slayer, I've smelt Juvia." Natsu replied

I punched Natsu in the face "That's my wife! What are you doing smelling her!"

Natsu sent a fire ball my way "I didn't mean to, I just did."

"Well stop smelling things that don't belong to you!" I yelled while freezing his legs

 _Juvia and I have been Married for a little over a year. It was the best decision of my life, I've never been happier. Surprisingly the subject of kids has never come up yet._

"So how long have you been trying?" Natsu asked when our fight ended

I looked at him funny "We aren't trying."

"But she always smells like you, she's literally covered in your scent." Natsu replied

My face flushed "Just shut up already flame brain! I've gotta go to the guild, Juvia should be getting home today."

Natsu ran his hand through his head "I guess I should go see Luce, hopefully she won't be to mad."

 _When me and Natsu entered the guild everyone gave us weird looks._

Erza walked over to us with a worried expression

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Is it Luce? What happened!" Natsu panicked

Erza shook her head "Gajeel and Juvia got back from their job today. It wasn't as easy as they thought it would be."

 _My heart started racing, she better be okay. I can't lose her too, if anything happened to her I'll kill Gajeel._


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Gray's POV ~**

 _I've been pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary doors since Erza told me what happened._

"Would you cut it out already! Worrying won't help her " Gajeel barked at me

"Well she wouldn't be in there right now if you would've looked out for her!" I snapped back

Gajeel stood up "This ain't my fault Stripper."

"You should've protected her!" I yelled

Gajeel crossed his arms "Rain woman can take care of herself."

"Juvia, her name is Juvia!" I growled

 _Before a fight could start, the door to the infirmary opened._

"You can see her now." Porlyusica spoke

 _She didn't even have to say it twice, I raced into the room and saw Juvia awake and well on the bed._

"Gray-Sama." Juvia smiled

I wrapped my arms around her "You're okay."

Juvia laughed "Is Gray-Sama trying to tell Juvia that, or himself?"

 _It's rare to hear her talk in 3rd person anymore, she only does it when she's really happy or really upset._

I pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear "What happened? Gajeel said..."

Juvia looked down "I'm not sure, one second I was fine, and the next my magic wasn't working."

Porlyusica walked into the room "Your magic was working, just not the way you wanted it to."

"What do you mean?" I asked

Porlyusica sighed "You two really have no clue."

"No clue about what?" I questioned

"The girl is with child, her magic focused all of its energy on protecting the child. I suspect it's a side effect of your water body." Porlyusica stated

 _Juvia's pregnant, she's carrying my child. I'm gonna be a dad._

 _"_ Juvia's Pregnant?" Juvia mumbled

Porlyusica nodded "You're not very far along, but I suggest you refrain from using your magic. And no going on jobs until the child comes."

Juvia moved her hands to her stomach "I had no idea, I'm carrying Gray-Sama's baby."

A smile rose to my face "I'm going to be a dad."

Juvia stared into my eyes and I moved in to kiss her

"Hey! Don't get started on the second one yet!" A voice interrupted us

"Gajeel, Lily!" Juvia cheered

I groaned _why can't I ever get some alone time with her._

"You gave us quit a scare Miss Juvia." Lily smiled while flying over to her

Juvia hugged Lily, stuffing his face in her chest "I'm so sorry Lily, I didn't mean to worry you."

I quickly pulled Lily away from her chest "He forgives you."

"So, Stripper knocked ya up?" Gajeel asked

Juvia's face flushed

"Ya, I did. Got a problem with it?" I stared him down

Gajeel smirked "I knew it would happen eventually, I just thought Salamander and Bunny Girl would be first."

Juvia sighed "Poor Lucy, you don't think she'll be upset."

I turned my attention back to Juvia "Why would Lucy be upset? We're having a baby, if anything she'd be happy for us."

Juvia bit her lip "It's just, her and Natsu have been trying for so long, won't she be sad that I got pregnant without trying."

I sat down beside her and put my hand on her stomach "Lucy will be fine, lets just focus on this baby. Our baby."

Juvia burst out crying and hugged me "Gray-Sama is so sweet!"

 **~ Natsu's POV ~**

"They've been up there awhile, I hope they're ok" Lucy said while leaning her head into my neck

 _I guess she isn't really mad at me_

"Juvia's Manly! She'll pull through!" Elfman yelled

"She isn't a man!" Evergreen hit him

"I hope Gajeel doesn't blame himself." Levy mumbled

"I wonder how ice princess is holding up." I spoke

Master walked down the steps "Listen up brats! Juvia is awake and has some news to tell us."

 _Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and lily walked out of the infirmary. Gray had his arm protectively around Juvia's waist, and it didn't look like he was letting go anytime soon._

Juvia nodded to Gray and he started to speak "We just found out that Juvia's pregnant, we're going to have a baby."

 _The entire guild broke out in cheers. The girls ran over to Juvia squealing and the boys patted Gray on the back._

I looked over to Lucy and noticed the fake smile plastered on her face.

"You okay?" I asked

She stood up "Why wouldn't I be? Two of our best friends are going to have what we've wanted for five months."

Levy frowned "Lucy..."

"I have to go." Lucy said while rushing out of the guild


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Lucy's POV ~**_

 _What is wrong with me? I should be happy for them, but all I feel is anger._

 _They weren't even trying, it's not fair_

"Luce!" I heard Natsu yell

 _I quickened my pace._

 _How can I face him? Will he be disappointed that I couldn't give him a child before Gray?_

Natsu grabbed my arm "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" I mumbled

Natsu gave me a look "I'm not that stupid. If it's something Ice princess did, I'll beat him up for you."

I shook my head "You know the reason Natsu."

Natsu smiled "You think I care about that? Having a kid would be awesome, but I'd rather have you. Plus we've got happy anyway."

I pulled my arm away from him and snapped "I thought Lisanna was Happy's mother! Why can't we have our own baby!"

Natsu frowned "Luce, I love you. We'll have a baby when the time is right."

I narrowed my eyes "And what if that never happens? You don't even seem like you want one anymore!"

Natsu sighed "I do, it's just..."

"Just what Natsu? Gray and Juvia made one, why can't we!" I started crying

Natsu wrapped his arms around me "Luce, I think we need to take a break from trying. This is killing you, and hate seeing you like this."

I hugged him back "Maybe you're right."

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

 _How do I explain the emotions running through my mind right now?_

 _I'm ecstatic!_

 _I never really put much thought into whether or not I wanted kids, but now I think it's the greatest idea in the world._

I was about to walk over to Juvia when a hand grabbed me by the collar of the shirt I was actually wearing.

"Gray"

"Laxus"

"What's do you want?" I asked while struggling out of his grip

"To wish you luck." He smirked

I smiled "Thanks, I think being a dad will be awesome."

He shook his head "Not with the kid. Pregnant women are a handful."

I raised my eyebrow "How so?"

He looked around a little bit before he whispered "Mira yells all the time, is always hungry and her hormones are all out of whack."

I couldn't help but chuckle "Are you saying that you're afraid of your wife?"

Laxus crossed his arms "Why would I be afraid of Mira? She's harmless."

I raised my eyebrow "She's right behind you."

His eyes went wide and his head scanned the area

I laughed "I'm kidding, but is it really that bad?"

"You have no idea. she's like a literal demon, but it'll be worth it. I hope." Laxus sighed

I looked over at Juvia. She was literally glowing "Heck ya it'll be worth it."

 **~ Levy's POV ~**

 _I'm so happy for Juvia, but I can't help but feel bad for Lu._

 _All she seems to think about now a days is having a baby, maybe this will help snap her out of her funk._

"What are you thinking about?" Gajeel asked

"Nothing much." I smiled at him

"You think we should get one?" He suggested

 _Is he talking about a baby? I didn't think he was ready for one._

I raised my eyebrow "You want a baby?"

Gajeel smirked "It'll be one more thing I beat salamander at."

I stood up "This isn't funny Gajeel! You don't just have a baby to win a contest."

Gajeel snorted "What are you getting all worked up about shrimp?"

 _That's the last straw_

"Why can't you ever be serious! When we have a baby, I want it to be because you actually want to start a family, not to one up Natsu." I turned around and stormed out of the guild


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Erza's POV ~**

These last few days have been interesting to say the least.

Levy and Gajeel have completely stopped speaking to each other. it's even gotten so bad that Levy's staying in Lucy's guest bedroom.

Lucy and Natsu seem to be on edge. Something's bothering them, but I'm not sure what. And Lucy seems to be upset when she's in Lisanna's presence.

Mira and Laxus, are still as interesting as ever. Laxus becomes a complete softy in Mira's presence, and bends to her every command.

Oddly enough, the strangest couple is being the most normal. Juvia is well Juvia. She's still cheery and madly in love with Gray. The only abnormality would be Gray himself. I've never know him to be overly clingy, but lately he makes sure to be within arms reach of Juvia. He doesn't let her out of his sight.

This needs to change. I'm going to get everyone back to normal. And what better way than a mission!

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

"Are you sure you're not hungry? Cause I can get you something to eat." I asked Juvia

Her eyes sparkled "I love it when Gray-Sama fusses over me. It's how he shows his love."

 _Juvia seems to have gotten even more cheerful since she's been pregnant._

I smirked "You never answered my question though, are you hungry?"

Juvia hugged my arm "A little, we should get Caramade Frank's."

 _Laxus said pregnant women were hard to handle, but I'm doing fine. It really helps when she craves my favourite food._

I smiled at Juvia "I'm up for it, let's go."

Before I could go anywhere, I was pulled away and smashed into something hard. Erza's breast plate.

"Team Natsu is going on a mission." Erza announced

 _I can't, there's no way I'm leaving Juvia here all alone._

"Count me out, I'm busy." I replied

Erza glared at me "Gray, you're coming and that's final. We leave tomorrow."

I crossed my arms "I said I can't! I'm not leaving Juvia all by herself."

Erza's eyes softened "Gray, you don't need to be by her side every second of everyday. Juvia will be fine."

I clenched my fist "She's pregnant, she can't defend herself if anything happens."

"Gajeel could stay with her." Erza suggested

I narrowed my eyes "She got hurt on their last mission."

"Then what about Laxus or Elfman? She could stay at Mira's house." Erza suggested

I shook my head "I can't, I just can't leave her."

"You should go Gray-Sama." I heard Juvia say from behind me

I turned around to face her "Juvia, I can't just go."

"Yes you can, and you will. I'll be here when you get back. And I'll be fine. Fairy Tail is a safe place." Juvia smiled at me

I grabbed her hand "Juvia"

"Gray-Sama, you've been so great taking care of me, but I think you're being a little too over protective. You've lost so many people in your life, so you feel like you need to stay near and protect me, while I can't protect myself. But you need time for yourself. Go on this mission, please." Juvia pleaded

 _She's giving me that look, the one she knows I can't resist._

"Juvia..." I wined

"No. Gray-Sama is going! And I'll wait here for him." Juvia crossed her arms

I sighed "Fine, but you aren't staying by yourself. Gajeel or Elfman are looking after you. And if anything happens I'll kill them."

Juvia pouted "Gray-Sama is already acting like a father."

I smiled "Am I any good at it?"

Juvia wrapped her arms around me "Gray-Sama is always amazing, no matter what he does!"

Erza clapped her hands "It's settled! We leave tomorrow morning, it should only take about three days to complete."

 _Three days? That's to long._

Juvia ran her fingers through my hair "Trust me Gray-Sama, I'll be fine."

"I know." I mumbled while grabbing her hand and walking out of the guild

 _I have a really bad feeling about this mission._


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Juvia's POV ~**

As much as I love being the centre of Gray's attention, this is getting to be a little much.

"Gray-Sama, it's time to wake up. You have to go on your mission soon." I wined from inside Gray's embrace

Gray just hugged me tighter "Mhhh, you sure you want me to go? Cuz I'm good with staying in bed all day."

I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but had no luck "Gray-Sama, if you don't show up, Erza will come and drag you out of this bed."

Gray grunted "Not even Erza is strong enough to pull me away from you."

 _Oh how I would've loved to hear that when I first joined the guild._

I sighed and started running my hands through Gray's hair

 _Time for plan B_

"Well, if Gray-Sama's not gonna go on the mission, it looks like Juvia will have to." I smiled

Gray's head bolted up "What?"

I looked at him innocently "Well one of us is going to have to go on a job, or else we won't have enough money to pay rent."

Gray was on his feet in a second "Don't even joke about that Juvia, there's no way you're even thinking about taking a job in your condition. I almost lost you on your last job!"

I smiled "So Gray-Sama is going to go on the mission with his friends?"

Gray sighed "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

I moved to get out of the bed, when Gray-Sama rushed to my side "Juvia, I don't feel right about leaving you here alone. You need someone to look after you."

I sighed as Gray-Sama helped me get out of bed "Gray-Sama, I'm only a month Pregnant. It's not like I need someone to help me get out of bed every day."

Gray-Sama crossed his arms "I just don't want you to fall or something."

I wrapped my arms around his neck "I know, and I think you're being really sweet."

It didn't take long for Gray-Sama to move in for a kiss.

 **~ Gray's POV ~**

 _Sadly our make out session was interrupted by an explosion at our front door._

My arms tightened protectively around Juvia, and I started to get my magic ready for an attack

 _What ever idiot who thought it was a good idea to attack us, is in for a beating._

"Yo! Ice princess! You coming or what?" We heard Natsu's voice from our kitchen

I sighed "What did flame brain break this time?"

 _When we walked into our living room, my jaw dropped. He literally destroyed the whole wall of our house._

"NATSU!" I yelled in rage

 _I'm gonna kill him_

Natsu took his head out of our fridge and looked at us "It's about time you woke up, Erza sent me looking for you."

Before I could start a fight, Juvia stepped in front of me "Next time, Natsu should learn to use the front door."

 _Uh oh, she looks mad._

Natsu rubbed the back of his head "Uh, ya sorry about that Juvia."

Steam started to come off Juvia's body "Sorry about that? Sorry? You don't look sorry!"

 _Wow, she's really upset._

Natsu frowned "I really am, look I'll help fix it."

"Water Lock!" Juvia yelled while trapping Natsu in a water bubble

My eyes widen "Juvia! You shouldn't be using magic right now!"

I froze her water lock and moved her over to the couch

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" I panicked

"I'm sorry Gray-Sama, I guess I just got carried away."

I sighed "Juvia, you can't just keep using magic like that. You could hurt yourself."

Natsu started laughing "You are so whipped."

I glared at him

 _This is all his fault, he made Juvia use her magic._

Before I bash him into a pulp, Erza and Lucy walked through the hole in our wall.

"What happened here?" Lucy asked

I gave her a knowing look and she groaned

Erza pointed her sword at Natsu "You'll fix this mess right after our mission, do you understand me?"

Natsu nodded heavily

"Well then, let's go!" Erza announce while turning around

"Wait! What about Juvia? I can't leave her here in a house that's missing a wall!" I yelled

 _That Flame-Brain actually came in handy. Now Erza can't make me go._

Erza thought for a while before she decided "Juvia shall stay with Laxus and Mira-Jane."

Before I could complain, Juvia stood up "I'll start packing now."

I grabbed her wrist "Wait, are you sure?"

Juvia smiled "Mira and Juvia are good friends. It'll be fun."

 _Well, if she's okay with it, then I won't argue. Plus, she'll be safe with Laxus, he's one of the strongest in our guild._


End file.
